Safety is the first concern when people select household electrical products. Currently, the commonly used power outlet is mainly composed of the enclosure and two or three groups of conductive sheet metals installed in it. The conductive sheet metals are known as the “hot,” or power livewire output conductive socket group, the “neutral” or power zero wire output conductive socket group and the “ground” or earth wire conductive socket group. At the surface of the power outlet enclosure, there are 2-hole and/or 3-hole power sockets, below which the conductive sheet metals are provided. The conductive sheet metals are connected with the hot, neutral and ground wires in the wall through conductive assemblies and wires, allowing the power sockets on the surface of power outlet to have power output.
The live conductive sheet metals in the power outlet are located below the hollow power sockets on the surface of the enclosure. For this reason, in real life, children may stretch out their fingers into the sockets or touch the conductive sheet metals below the sockets (i.e. power output conductive socket) with fingers or metal bars. Once the children touch the conductive sheet metals in the power sockets, electroshock casualty accidents may occur. This is very dangerous.